Matrimonio
by CielPhantomm
Summary: —Para el matrimonio hay que saber matemáticas: suma cansancio, resta alegría, multiplica gastos y divide opiniones —dijo Conrad mostrando su ya tatuada sonrisa. "Muy cierto", corroboro Yuuri en su interior, y no pensó que podría cambiar de opinión.


A mis amados lectores.

Piedra a piedra se forma un nuevo reino.

Atentamente: antes Ciel Phantomhive, hoy Taylor Espurious

.

.

.

**Matrimonio**

**Resumen**

—Para el matrimonio hay que saber matemáticas: suma cansancio, resta alegría, multiplica gastos y divide opiniones —dijo Conrad mostrando su ya tatuada sonrisa.

"_Muy cierto_", corroboro Yuuri en su interior, y no pensó que podría cambiar de opinión.

**Capitulo único**

Yuuri tenía la cabeza firmemente recostada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, que apoyaba con el codo sobre el escritorio, en un intento casi fallido por no dejarla caer de forma sínica, demostrando su estado de aburrimiento total.

Gunter llevaba horas con aquella clase de etiqueta protocolar que a él realmente le venía valiendo un soberano pepino.

Estaba por el decimo bostezo disimulado y la clase muy seguramente no tardaría en terminar, claro, porque la cena tenía que ser una buena escusa para dejar el tema zanjado. Intento despabilarse, de esa manera no ofendería al instructor, cuyo mayor deseo era que el imberbe rey, ya no tanto pues ahora estaba entrando a sus veinticuatro, no cometiera ningún desastroso error en la cena-reunión de pasado mañana.

El consejero dio un suspiro agotado y al mismo tiempo satisfecho, dándose la vuelta para poder mirar al soberano cuando preguntara por las dudas. Yuuri obviamente negó raudo como el rayo.

—Me alegra saber que todo está en orden. Porque entonces, eso quiere decir que ha entendido su posición. Así que la ceremonia de pasado mañana será todo un éxito.

Yuuri palideció, recordaba perfectamente que todos representantes de los países con quienes ahora tenían alianza política o comercial, vendrían al castillo. Gwenldal se encargó de comunicárselo temprano en la mañana, y cuando él pregunto el motivo, su regente simplemente resoplo, al parecer algo incomodo, para posteriormente cederle el honor al tutor de responder su pregunta.

El problema radicaba, en que su tutor en lugar de ir directamente al grano se desvió con quien sabe que tantas cuestiones en torno a la etiqueta y las buenas costumbres, pues un repaso rápido de los años de instrucción fue lo que, al parecer, consideró la mejor respuesta. Por ende, el pelinegro no había sacado nada en claro, en primera porque no puso para nada atención y segundo, porque no entendió ni "j", y eso que era solo un repaso.

Greta entro cual tifón a la estancia, en sus manos llevaba un vestido suntuoso, digno de una reina. La chica con ahora dieciséis años, con sonrisa sincera le pregunto si le gustaba el atuendo que usaría para la cena. Yuuri no era de la idea de exagerar, y sin duda ese vestido era una exageración, pero viendo a su linda hija tan contenta, creyó que lo más conveniente era contestar con una afirmación, y por supuesto que la amenaza de su rubio prometido no tenía nada que ver, aunque las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza.

_¡Si vuelves a hacer llorar a Greta, te castro!_

Y Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si el príncipe mazoku la cumpliría, aunque lo más seguro era que sí.

Bueno, tampoco creyó que decirle, a la para entonces Greta de catorce años, que debía moderar su forma de comer, se convertiría en todo un melodrama. Por qué solo fue un comentario no una crítica a su peso que fue como lo tomo Greta. Y más tardo en salir llorando la niña del comedor, que en que su iracundo y endemoniado padre rubio le salto encima siseando tal amenaza, luego corrió detrás de su hija.

Yuuri suspiro volviendo al presente y sonrió al contestar que se vería bellísima. La chica dio un saltito de júbilo y corrió en dirección a la puerta, gritando que no podía espera a mostrárselo a Wolfram.

Yuuri meneo la cabeza, a pesar de los años existían cosas que nunca cambiaban, como el hecho de que sin importar las acciones, logros o incluso las prendas, Greta siempre buscaría la aprobación de Wolf, como si el rubio fuera alguna clase de medidor de calidad. Sonrió ante su pensamiento y sin percatarse realmente de sus acciones ya había abandonado el despacho y caminaba con calma hacia el comedor.

Ceno con calma y solo con dos ausencias, las de su prometido e hija. No era raro que ambos se saltaran algún horario, después de todo Wolf era un padre consentidor, por ello sabía que muy seguramente esa noche la pasaría solo.

Dicho y hecho. El pirómano no dio señales de vida en toda la noche, y lo que era peor tampoco durante la mañana del día siguiente. Aunque lo ameritaba al ajetreo que parecía embargar a todo el Pacto de Sangre debido al evento de mañana por la noche. Pues incluso el mismo se vio arrastrado por Gunter, quien deseaba se probara un sinfín de trajes, y decidiera cual usaría en la ceremonia.

Exageraban.

Una vez escogió el modelo que portaría, lo obligo a ponérselo para que las costureras hicieran las correcciones necesarias. Sin mencionar el trabajo regular y uno que otro asunto de importancia que era mejor atender porque el día siguiente estaría más ocupado, todo fue hecho a tiempo.

Cuando el día termino estaba agotado, su cabeza apenas tocó la almohada y se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó un chillido estridente lo dejo casi sordo y dar un brinco hasta el techo.

Cheri acaba de entrar llevando un traje casi trasparente sobre el cuerpo. Yuuri contuvo la respiración, no la quería ni remotamente cerca de su persona. Lástima que tardo tanto en carburar esa idea, que cuando quiso alejarse la mujer ya lo tenía afectuosamente comprimido contra su voluptuoso pecho.

Ella gritaba feliz, para inmediatamente después de soltarlo, comunicarle que el desayuno estaba servido y que lo felicitaba.

Desayuno prácticamente solo y sin encontrar en donde encajaba la felicitación de la ex Maou. Sin embargo conociéndola como la conocía tampoco debía darle demasiadas vueltas.

Apeas era medio día, Gunter entro a la habitación real muy emocionado al ver al rey por fin ataviado con aquel traje negro hecho exclusivamente para él. Se notaba radiante y portentoso. Con sutileza contuvo el derrame nasal.

La convivencia dio inicio al mediodía en los jardines del palacio, en donde se habían dispuesto varias mesas con entremeses, mientras una orquesta tocaba al fondo música de vals.

Horas después pudo notar cierto tumulto, cuyo centro Yuuri creía intuir era cierto mazoku de fuego. Unos minutos después descubrió que no se equivocaba.

Ciertamente el rubio se había vestido para matar. Su traje azul petróleo le sentaba sensacional, al igual que la capa negra de terciopelo sujeta a sus hombros.

Wolfram acorto distancias, su sonrisa resplandecía bajo los rayos de un sol que se extinguía en el horizonte con sus tonos dorados, naranjas y rojizos. Con cuidado tomo la mano del rey. Yuuri tembló ligeramente y apretó su mano alrededor de la blanca, luego simplemente asintió ante la petición del rubio de entrar al castillo.

Las mesas estaban delicadamente colocadas, dejando una sola en el centro, claramente era la del rey y sus allegados.

Murata tomo el lugar a su diestra, y Wolfram el de la izquierda.

Una vez todos en sus asientos el Gran Sabio carraspeo un poco con la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Es un placer para mí oficiar una ceremonia tan importante como es el final de un compromiso y principio de una unión.

Yuuri se tensó completamente, ¿No podía ser lo que estaba pensando?

—Todos los presentes en algún momento, hemos tenido el placer de ver como estos dos jóvenes han cambiado en estos ocho años, para nuestra alegría, mejorando en pro del reino. —Los asistentes asintieron. —Por ello estoy seguro que nuestro rey, el gran Maou Shibuya Yuuri, nos dirigirá sin ningún problema de hoy en adelante a un futuro brillante y lleno de opulencia. Es por esto y muchas otras razones que hoy dejo caer sobre ellos tanto mis bendiciones como las del rey original, su majestad Shinou está extremadamente complacido y les desea el mejor de los futuros. A partir de hoy, le presento a su majestad el Rey Shibuya Yuuri, soberano de Shin Makoku.

El pelinegro estaba en stock, parte del discurso de su amigo los marcaba a ellos como, ¿Pareja? ¿Esposos? ¿Consortes? No lo sabía, pero el final solo se había referido a él ¿por qué?

La fiesta paso eufórica, suntuosa y esplendida, no hubo quien no alabar la preparación y coordinación de su anfitrión.

El castillo sólo quedo en silencio a altas horas de la madrugada.

Como de costumbre camino el largo pasillo que lo conduciría hasta su alcoba, Yuuri se tambaleo ligeramente, se sentía conmocionado y nervioso, pues no podía guardarse la pregunta que le venía rondando desde el discurso de Murata y la cual no tuvo oportunidad de expresar.

La luz del despacho de Gwenldal llamo su atención, sabía que el general era adicto al trabajo, pero incluso para él debía haber un límite. Asi pues se acercó sigiloso. El festejo dentro de la estancia, las voces de todos sus allegados lo sorprendieron. Con curiosidad se inclino sobre la puerta entreabierta en busca de mirar por la rendija que se formaba. Una acción que se vio truncada por su hija.

—¡Oh! Con que aquí estabas, papá —exclamo Greta feliz acercándose a pasos presurosos, antes de tomar por el brazo a su padre y jalarlo dentro de la estancia.

—Majestad —soltó Gunter antes de correr a abrazarlo. —Esta noche ha sido un éxito —y dio dos vueltas con el rey aun en brazos, luego lo dejo libre. —Ahora que se ha hecho público su matrimonio con Lord Bielefeld, todos sus aliados se han mostrado más que complacidos, es muy bien visto que el rey tenga un consorte. En todo caso…

—Entonces, ¿estábamos celebrando mi boda? —se estremeció Yuuri ante sus propias palabras.

—Enclenque inútil, pues claro, o ¿qué pensaste? —los bonitos ojos verdes lo taladraban sin piedad, para segundos después desviarse hacia el Sabio en busca de ayuda.

—Shibuya. No sé si ya te lo han explicado pero tu matrimonio era necesario y…

—¿Como que necesario? Y en donde quedo todo el romanticismo, y el hasta que la muerte los separe.

Los presentes abrieron grandes los ojos, incluso Conrad se mostró algo incómodo.

—Yuuri, me temo que ese... —carraspeo Conrad un poco con la garganta, lo que estaba por decirle era algo que esperaba no tener que explicar. No dé en balde insistieron tanto en las clases protocolares, aunque al parecer de nada había servido. Suspiro para darse ánimos. —Yuuri, ¿recuerdas que cuando te quejabas de tu compromiso con Wolfram, siempre te decía que aquí no importaba el género? —El pelinegro asintió. —Pues la razón es que, bueno…

—Eres un inútil Weller, díselo como es —gruño Wolfram y una vez más tenía esas dagas esmeraldas torturándolo. —Yuuri, el matrimonio aquí en Shin Makoku es solo un trámite legal, no hay nada de lo que tu mencionaste de por medio. Mira, la principal razón de nuestro matrimonio o alianza es desmitificar tu pronta abdicación al trono, muchos de tus aliados temían por tu partida, eso sin duda los dejaría en una situación crítica, pues Dai Shimarron no menos preciaría esa oportunidad para hacerse de poder. Pero, ahora, mostrándote como hombre con lazos de familia, no solo infundes confianza, sino que también estabilidad emocional y social. Desde un principio pensamos que sin duda tu nunca repararías en eso, para ti es irrelevante, pero para tus amistades políticas es un punto ganado a favor de la confianza. Ahora bien, como te dije, es solo un trámite, dentro de algunas semanas yo tengo que partir a tierras Bielefeld, y a partir de ahí solo podremos vernos esporádicamente, por tanto tu estarás en total libertada de escoger a la que en un futuro será tu conyugue.

—¿Mi conyugue? Pero es que, buen tu eres, y… ¿cómo que solo un trámite? se supone que duermes conmigo, ¡eso no es solo un trámite!

—De hecho si lo es —la mirada de molestia de Wolfram hacia Gunter hizo temblar ligeramente al hombre. —Yuuri esta clase de cosas ya deberías saberlas, pero en fin, terminaremos mas rápido si te lo explico. Hay una gran diferencia entre consorte y conyugue. Un consorte es aquel que te orienta, te aconseja y es tu apoyo en tiempos difíciles, es un amigo fiel y confiable a demás de un ancla que impide que el poder político de la nación pase a manos de otro país. Por ejemplo, en el caso de mi madre, si ella hubiera decidido contraer matrimonio con alguien debía seleccionar a alguien perteneciente a las diez familias nobles, con ello se garantiza que nadie extranjero meta las narices en nuestro gobierno. Por otro lado un conyugue, es quien parirá a tus hijos, quien te satisface en la cama y te dará cierta estabilidad emocional, pero en ningún momento se le permite hacer o decir nada con respecto a la regencia. ¿Entiendes? —El pelinegro asintió. —Me alegro.

—Entonces, si entendí bien, ¿nómbrate consorte equivale a decir que eres mi segundo al mando? —Su tono fue bajo y casi desdeñoso.

—Sí. —Wolfram cerró los ojos y levanto la barbilla, orgulloso de haber sido claro.

—Pero entonces, ¿todas esas noches que te metías a la cama, cuando me llamabas infiel?, y… ¿era solo por?

—Porque no podía permitir que escogieras a nadie más sin darte cuenta. Yuuri, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, nuestras tradiciones están bien establecidas e incluso tú, siendo el Maou no las puedes cambiar, eso ya te lo repetimos hasta el hartazgo. Por tanto, imagínate que sin darte cuenta le propones matrimonio a alguien, si ese alguien no es bueno en la política tendríamos otra guerra en puerta pues no se puede anular un matrimonio. Aquí un divorcio equivaldría a perderte a ti como rey, y a nuestros ojos eres irremplazable y muy valioso. Quieras creerlo o no, eres un gran líder. E incluso a estas alturas aun estoy dudando en dejarte solo enclenque, se suponía que el día de ayer tuviste un repaso rápido de todas las normas de etiqueta, y no solo eso, en la historia de nuestro país hay infinidad de tragedias marcadas por un mal manejo de costumbres. Por eso siempre te insistimos tanto en que estudies.

—De eso si me acuerdo, pero de lo otro.

—Como ya dije, eres un buen rey, pero no te vendría mal poner un poco más de atención, digo, no siempre voy a estar para cuidarte. Mis hermanos y yo te estimamos mucho, pero ya casi va siendo hora de cambiar el gabinete, el periodo de nueve años se está cumpliendo y nosotros…

—¿Cual periodo? —Todos los ojos volvieron a caer sobre Gunter.

—Majestad, recuerda que le enseñe los periodos de gobiernos de los anteriores Maou, y los del gabinete —se apresuró a decir el pelilila.

—No recuerdo eso —admitió Yuuri con desgana.

Suspiro general y Wolfram volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Yuuri, el gabinete se cambia cada nueve años, sin importar si el Maou renunció al puesto, murió por el puesto, desapareció del puesto, o se quede por muchos años más.

El Rey tembló antes las opciones enumeradas. La historia Mazoku estaba llena de tantas situaciones.

—Igual que con muchas otras cosas referentes al poder, —continuo Wolfram —se hace para que ninguna familia noble acumule más riqueza o influencia que otra. Casi fue un milagro que la casa Voltaire y la Bielefeld fueran las designadas en este periodo, es más, creo que la siguiente ronda la cubrirá los Wincott y Grantz.

—Está en lo cierto Bielefeld-kyo —rio Murata ante la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

—Bueno, y aclarado todo podemos ir a dormir. —Gwenldal se puso de pie, caminado los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta. —Los veré por la mañana.

Uno a uno fueron retirándose, la mayoría satisfechos de su buena labor, de dejar mejor de lo pensado la regencia y sobre todo en buenas manos a su amado reino.

—También me retiro, que descansen, su alteza. Yuuri —Wolfram sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, luego sin aviso alguno prácticamente se tiro a los brazos del rey. —Confió en ti para que lleves a Shin Makoku a una era de esplendor. Siempre estaré de tras de ti, apoyándote. Y ante todo, te deseo que seas muy feliz enclenque.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta del Maou. Esa sin duda era una despedida.

&&&[..]&&&

Dos semanas más tarde el castillo estaba de nuevo en movimiento. En la habitación de Rey una sola y triste caja esperaba por su dueño. Yuuri miro las pertenencias dentro de ella. Inspiro hondo y trago saliva ruidosamente, sabía que estaba tramando una locura, pero ya había tomado su decisión y no se retractaría.

Junto todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones para dejarlo salir unos segundos después en un potente grito. Las pisadas fuera de la habitación le anunciaron que sus allegados no tardarían en entrar por la puerta, debía actuar rápido.

Cuando la multitud de personas entro, los tres hermanos que precedían al grupo se quedaron atónitos, delante de ellos, justo en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el rey desmallado y con las ropas rasgadas.

Wolfram no perdió tiempo, corrió hasta él, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza desmesurada, mientras en su fuero interno no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar a cualquier deidad porque Yuuri se encontrara bien. Tal vez mallugado, pero bien.

Con delicadeza lo levanto del suelo recostando su cabeza, como en antaño, sobre sus muslos. Lo llamaba de forma tierna y cálida mientras peinaba sus cabellos negros como una noche sin luna.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y con movimientos temblorosos tomo la mano derecha del rubio.

—Yuuri, ¿dime quien ha sido? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —los bellísimos prados vivos que el príncipe tenia por ojos le suplicaban de forma muda que contestara.

—Wolfram, yo…

—Sí.

—Yo lo siento. De verdad lo siento —esas fueron sus palabras.

De un salto Yuuri se colocó en pie, no sin antes atar con un listo rojo la mano que hasta ese momento estaba sosteniendo, un lazo que estaba anudado al otro extremo en la propia.

Wolfram gimió sorprendió al reconocer lo que el Maou intentaba hacer. Con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, e intento escurrirse del abrazo en el que Yuuri pretendía envolverlo impidiéndole llevar a cabo su plan.

Yuuri casi jadeo al mirar con horro como su plan estaba por fracasar. Y en un desesperado intento por no dejar que el rubio se alejara, pues darle esa ventaja equivaldría a decirle a dios a su hilo rojo, porque estaba seguro que Wolfram lo cortaría. Por eso en su desesperación metió una de sus piernas en medio de las del rubio provocando que ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo uno sobre otro, de frente, cara contra cara y labios contra labios.

—Felicidades. Espero que sean muy felices —dijo Murata mientras aplaudía desde la puerta.

Los demás, léase los dos hermanos y el consejero, rodaron los ojos imitándolo.

—Ahora no sólo son matrimonio, sino que también conyugues. —Rio entre dientes el Gran Sabio. El rostro de Lord Bielefeld era para inmortalizarlo en piedra ante tal declaración.

—Murata, no quiero que él se vaya. —Declaro Yuuri con gran pesar.

El sabio asintió, sonriendo disimuladamente y leyendo entre líneas el verdadero deseo de su amigo.

—Debe haber otra forma de que no sea solo un matrimonio. No quiero que sea SÓLO mi consorte. ¡Maldición! Si era él que decía que Greta también era su hija y ahora…

—Shibuya, Greta ya es mayor y pronto se marchara, debe tomar posesión de su reino y creo que es precisamente por eso que Lord Bielefeld se marcha. El castillo será muy silencioso sin ella y tú, tú no eres que digamos la mar de afectuoso con él. En pocas palabras yo pienso que nuestro Honey-chan te está dando la oportunidad de lograr tus sueños, encontrar una buena y linda chica, como siempre dices, y tener hijos. —Enumero con simpleza Murata mirando a la inmensidad de la nada.

—Pero yo no quiero eso.

—Y se lo has dicho.

—No.

—Shibuya, Lord Bielefeld te conoce y te aprecia, pero no es adivino. No puedes esperar a que sepa tus sentimientos si no se los dices o al menos lo demuestras.

—¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Se lo digo? Crees que recapacitara y…

—Me temo que conociendo a Bielefeld-kyo, eso no pasara porque la ley es clara con respecto a la distinción entre consorte y conyugue comento —Murara sonriendo levemente. —Además yo solo recuerdo un solo caso en toda la historia de Shin Makoku en que el consorte era también el conyugue.

—¿Y bien? —insto Yuuri un tanto desesperado por una posible solución.

—Bueno, digamos que forzó al mundo entero a asistir a su boda.

Yuuri elevo una ceja escéptico. Comprender la historia Mazoku era todo un dilema.

—Veras, te voy a explicar los puntos básicos de la unión con un conyugue. Así que pon mucha atención.

Yuuri asintió.

—Primera: debes tener por lo menos dos testigos miembros de la asamblea noble. Dos: un listón o lazo rojo debe atarse en la mano derecha de los contrayentes y tres: no importa cómo, debes besarlo.

—Eso es todo.

—Sí.

—No suena tan difícil.

—Wolf, Wolf, ya me disculpe como veinte mil veces, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado? —pregunto Yuuri al rubio mientras con los ojos rogaba por su perdón.

—Hasta que anules este maldito casamiento.

—Está bien, tú ganas —suspiro derrotado el Maou.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiono Wolfram entre aliviado y desilusionado.

—Sí, ya no serás mi consorte.

—Pe… pee… pe rooo. —tartamudeo el rubio —¡Yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eres un… —sus ojos flameaban al igual que la bola de fuego en su mano.

—No voy a dejarte ir, no vas a dejarme —aseguro Yuuri y el rubio se quedó sin habla. —Tú fuiste quien inicio todo esto, aguántate. Y…

—Y… —Wolfram repitió la letra por inercia.

—Y sé que me amas —aseguro Yuuri subiéndole los colores a la cara al príncipe que a sus ojos lo hacían lucir adorable. —Lo veo en tus ojos Wolf, sé que me amas, así que deja de resistirte y acéptalo —sonrió victorioso Yuuri para colocar un fugaz beso en los labios de su conyugue. —Nunca te desharás de mí.

Wolfram bajo la mirada, un sentimiento tibio nacía ahí, latiendo suave, creciendo a cada segundo, inundándolo todo.

—Wolf quédate a mi lado, por siempre.

—Enclenque inútil. No sabes ser romántico.

—No se trataba de ser romántico, era cosa de vida o muerte.

Wolfram lo miro con los ojos dolidos antes de explotar.

—Mi boda fue en una alcoba, mi hilo rojo del destino un burdo listón viejo que seguro te robaste del cajón de nuestra hija, y mi primer beso, casi una maldita mordida. ¡Mira! aún tengo el labio roto —exclamo Wolfram, pero a pesar de su tono la molestia no llegaba a sus gestos o mirada de hecho Yuuri sólo escuchaba tranquilidad y en paz en su voz. — Y aun así. No puede haber pedido una mejor ceremonia.

Fin.


End file.
